


Singed

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Burns, M/M, Mick loves Len and Fire, Prompt Fill, Pyromania, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Len getting burned? coldwave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singed

The worst part of this whole shit show is the irony: Mick Rory wasn’t even involved when Len got burned. In fact, Mick Rory was sleeping off his latest trip to Keystone with Lisa, very far from the burst of flames from one very angry meta-human that interrupted Len’s little solo job.

Nothing  _too_ serious, but enough that Mick will definitely notice. Heaving a put upon sigh, Len rolls his shoulders with a wince. At least he’ll get _something_ outta this wasted night.

Mick’s up by the time he arrives. Len feels the second he claps eyes on the burns.

Len’s shirt’s singed and definitely has holes, exposing the angry red blisters running along his arms and part of his torso like an illustration of their origins. He takes it off, tossing it in the nearest bin. Mick makes a noise that sounds like a cross between a moan and a hum.

Len looks at him. Takes in the reverence painting Mick’s captivated expression, feels the appreciation with every stroke of his eyes across the burns. Strangely, he feels treasured, which isn’t a sensation he’s used to—kind of annoying with its foreign quality, kind of…hm. He’ll analyse this other emotion later.

For now, he turns away from Mick and leads the way to their bedroom. He knows he’s leading because there’s no way Mick isn’t going to chase his burnt skin like an eager dog. If there’s one thing Mick loves more than fire, it’s seeing fire’s mark on Len.

Neither of them even try to keep up a pretense; Len simply sits on the bed in silent permission and says, “There’s more on my legs.”

Mick practically salivates. Len allows him tug off his boots and ruined jeans. Just as he said, more blisters cover his thighs and ankles.

“ _Lenny_ ,” Mick’s voice rumbles, almost trembling. His hands hover over Len’s skin, as if he doesn’t know what to touch first. “Why didn’t y’tell me there was gonna be fire?”

Len lies back. “It was unexpected,” he says, “some upstart meta-human. The Flash was distracted with them. I froze myself a path, but not before…” he makes a lazy gesture to his body.

Mick hums. In all likelihood, he tuned out most of that explanation. Len rolls his eyes.

Another minute and ten seconds pass with Mick just admiring his husband with burns. Then, finally, he touches the skin under Len’s collarbone, tracing it to the shoulder, down the left arm, all the way to the hand. His tongue follows, much too hot against the irritated skin. Len’s face twitches, but he lets Mick have his fun.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re gorgeous.” Len’s not sure whether the pyromaniac’s talking about the burns themselves or Mick’s talking about Len with the burns.

Doesn’t matter, really. Len relaxes into his pillow and smiles anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
